


the ribbon on my wrist says

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Christmas, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: there's a lot of extra ribbon left over from christmas, shinwon and changgu couldn't let it go to waste
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	the ribbon on my wrist says

Hongseok should have seen this coming when he noticed how carefully Changgu was wrapping up the ribbon from the gifts their parents had sent. 

“It’s nice, why throw it away when we can use it next year?” Changgu had told Hongseok when he’d asked about it. 

He should have seen this coming when he’d noticed it later, tucked away in the corner of Shinwon’s underwear drawer. He should have seen this coming but he’s still standing in the doorway to his room with his mouth hanging open staring at the bed in front of him. 

“Merry Christmas,” Shinwon tells him, his mouth quirked up into that evil little smile that means Hongseok’s in for a world of trouble. 

Hongseok doesn’t know what to say. 

“What? Don’t you like your present?” Shinwon reaches a hand down to trail across Changgu’s bare chest. 

Changgu.  _ God _ . He’s laid out on the bed stark naked, his head pillowed in Shinwon’s lap. More than that, he’s got that fucking ribbon over his eyes, he’s got it in his mouth like a gag, there’s a piece of it tying his wrists together. Hongseok doesn’t know where to look, he still doesn’t know what to say. 

“Aw come on, Hongseokkie, we tried so hard. Doesn’t he look nice?” Changgu squirms under Shinwon’s wandering hand. “Changgu-ya I don’t think he likes it.” There’s an answering whine and Hongseok’s eyes snap to Changgu’s face, to his lips wrapped around by that bright red ribbon. 

“That’s not fair, Shinwon,” his voice comes out thick and he has to swallow around it. 

“What’s not fair?”

“He looks like that and you didn’t warn me? When did you even plan this?”

“Well Changgu didn’t know what to get you for Christmas and you know how much he likes to be pretty for us...we thought this would be a nice surprise.”

It certainly was a surprise, Shinwon had him there, and it was much nicer than the socks and comics his brother had sent him. 

“It’s great,” he whispers, finally walking closer to the bed. Shinwon’s face lights up. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Changgu-yah,” Hongseok says as he reaches out to run a nail down Changgu’s thigh. “You look amazing.” He watches the muscle jump under his finger and hears the answering hum of thanks. 

“Can I-” he looks at Shinwon and gestures vaguely to where Changgu is lying. 

“Of course you can, he’s all yours.” Shinwon has that smile on his face again and Hongseok has to suppress a shiver. 

He undresses quickly and kneels on the bed to spread Changgu’s knees apart, he looks down and groans. At some point before he’d gotten there, someone had worked Changgu open and plugged him in anticipation of this. They hadn’t wanted to have to waste time with prep when Hongseok finally got home, they’d started without him. 

“You started without me.” He traces a finger around the base of the plug and looks at Shinwon. 

“He couldn’t wait.” 

Changgu was clingy at the best of times but knowing  _ this _ was in his future? Hongseok could only imagine how he must have wheedled at Shinwon and begged to be stretched. He has to close his eyes around the surge of wanting he feels in his gut. 

Hongseok fucks the toy into Changgu a few times just to hear him whine before he pulls it out slow, letting the tip catch on his rim. He smooths a hand down the inside of Changgu’s thigh as he drops the toy on the dresser behind him to deal with later. Hongseok is about to ask Changgu what he wants before he remembers he can’t answer. Shinwon must see the hesitation on his face because he speaks up. 

“Whatever you want, this is for you.”

It’s the permission to be selfish that gets Hongseok up on his knees and lining himself up before pushing in. The sound that comes out of Changgu is so needy and high pitched Hongseok has the deranged thought that he’s giving Jinho a run for his money. He huffs out a laugh and grinds his hips in slow before pulling almost all the way out. He keeps his pace deep and sedate and then he notices Changgu’s hands twitching where they’re resting on his belly. 

“He’s been waiting a while,” Shinwon tells Hongseok. “I think he’s getting a little desperate.” Changgu keens his reply. 

“You could help him out,” Hongseok says. 

“Mmm, I could.” Shinwon shifts so Changgu’s head is on his thigh instead of his lap and takes himself in hand. “But he’s already gotten off once today.”

Hongseok knew Changgu and he knew that if Changgu had come then Shinwon had too, there was no way he wouldn’t have reciprocated. He would argue the point but Changgu is starting to writhe beneath him and Hongseok has always had a soft spot for the sounds Changgu makes when he’s getting close. He runs the palm of his hand in tight circles over the head of Changgu’s cock and revels in the choking moan Changgu makes around the gag in his mouth. 

Shinwon’s pretending not to be affected but Hongseok can see the way his hand is moving faster around his length and how red his chest is flushing. Hongseok snaps his hips a little harder, he’s so close but he wants Changgu to come first. He presses his thumb into Changgu’s slit, tries to kiss him around the ribbon in his mouth. It’s awful, as far as kisses go. Changgu can’t do anything but breathe heavily into Hongseok’s mouth but he’s trying. Hongseok licks and nips at his lips until they’re swollen and red when he pulls away. 

He hears an aborted groan and when he looks up Shinwon’s mouth is hanging open and he’s coming over his fist. Hongseok works his fist over Changgu’s cock quicker, grinds his hips in deeper, is so desperate to get them both off he feels like he might go insane before it can happen. 

Changgu’s wrists are working against the restraint but the bow is tied just too tight and instead he settles for digging his nails into his belly. He’ll probably leave marks but Hongseok is always looking for a reason to kiss his boys, he’ll be happy to soothe the welts when this is all over. 

The heel of his palm catches on the tip of Changgu’s cock and then he’s spilling onto his thigh. Hongseok strokes him through the aftershocks and only stops when Changgu starts to shiver and twitch away from his hand. He gets so sensitive but Hongseok knows he’ll be begging for more in just a few seconds. True to form Changgu’s trying to get the leverage to meet Hongseok’s thrusts halfway. 

He glances up at Changgu’s face and sees a few stray tears leaking out past the ribbon over his eyes and reaches his clean hand up to wipe them away. He gives it a moment’s thought before pushing the blindfold up so he can meet Changgu’s eyes. When Changgu’s gaze finally focuses on Hongseok he attempts a smile and it does Hongseok in. He presses his hips flush against Changgu’s ass and he comes. 

He pulls out and rolls away to catch his breath. He tugs weakly at the bow tying Changgu’s wrists together and gets it loose enough for him to pull it the rest of the way off himself. He watches Changgu remove the gag from his mouth and throw it to the floor with a grimace. When he settles back Hongseok pulls him in for a kiss. 

Shinwon’s whining above them but they’re both stubborn and they deepen the kiss just to annoy him. Changgu’s got Hongseok’s bottom lip between his teeth when Shinwon pulls him away to kiss him for himself. Hongseok goes willingly and Changgu falls back to the bed with a laugh. 

“Good?” He asks, trailing his hand down Hongseok’s side. 

Hongseok pulls away from Shinwon’s mouth to laugh. 

“I wouldn’t say  _ good _ but yeah, that works too.”

“Great? Best you’ve ever had?” Shinwon taunts, running his hands through Hongseok’s hair where it’s getting shaggy over his forehead. 

“You’re talking a lot for someone who didn’t  _ do _ anything,” Changgu rolls his eyes. 

Shinwon drops a hand down to Changgu’s ass and traces a finger across his cleft, dipping into his hole. 

“Didn’t do  _ anything _ ? That’s not what you would have said earlier.”

“Shinwonnie don’t,” Changgu’s voice is choked, the threat is hollow. 

Shinwon moves his hand and snuggles in tight against Changgu’s back, hedging him in. 

“You guys are too much,” Hongseok tells them as he closes his eyes. 

“You love us,” Shinwon says. 

“I do,” he agrees. 

“I can’t wait to give you your birthday present,” Changgu sounds conniving. 

Hongseok’s eyes snap open and Changgu giggles. 

“Oh that’ll be fun,” Shinwon agrees. 

Hongseok buries his face in Changgu’s neck and groans. 

“Merry Christmas, Seokkie,” Changgu tells him. 

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers back. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! 
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
